How Sam met Bumblebee
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of how Sam and Bee meet through alternate universes. Chap 3: Avatar: Last Airbender crossover. Avatar: Legend of Sam: A strange Avatar for an even stranger destiny.
1. Chapter 1: The Ship Who Sparked

Chapter Title: The Ship Who Sparked

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: None

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of The Brain & Brawn Ship series or any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in any way, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

This a collection of short one-shots of how Sam and Bee meet through alternate universes. Chap 1: The Ship Who Sparked. What if Sam was a Brainship?

Chapter Notes: I got this idea from reading _The Ship Who Sang _by Anne McCaffrey and _The Ship Who Searched_ by Anne McCaffrey with Mercedes Lackey.

**Brainship**: an interstellar starship created by inserting a human brain into a life-support system, and connecting it surgically to a series of computers controlling the ship, allowing the person to control the ship as their body.

**Brawn**: a human partner to a Brainship, specially trained to act as a companion or helper and perform actions they connate.

Brain/brawn partnerships can be short-lived and professional, lasting only as long as the mission, or they may be long, deep, meaningful friendships. In some cases, they may fall in love. Brawn obsession was formerly a serious concern, as a love-crazed brawn might have attempted to breach the life-support shell in order to get at the body entombed within, only to kill the person and go mad with grief.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nothing encourages creativity like the chance to fall flat on one's face. -James D. Finley

Sam sighed, well mentally anyways.

It wasn't that he was unhappy with the ship he was housed in, far from it. No softperson could understand what it was like to actually be a ship. To have a body of a body of dual alloy wrapped around you, having powerful engines to blast through space at speeds no human could survive, to all ship's sensors acting as their own senses. It was a wonderful experience, even if he didn't have a Singularity Drive.

While he was newly installed and his ship was brand new, it wasn't top-of-the-line or medship, so a Singularity Drive was *_not_* standard. Which was fine, he knew how lucky he was to have been in the shell program at all.

Even though AH One-Oh-Three-Three, also know as Hypatia had done fantastically as a brainship and *_she*_ hadn't been popped into her shell until she was seven, the shell program still preferred children under the age of one for schooling.

Sam had been six years old when he had been shelled, thank to a disorder that cause his flesh to stiffen and harden, making him a living statue. Since there was nothing wrong with his brain, into the shell he went and never looked back. He had gone through the schooling, the sensory-deprivation hell of being installed in his ship and his test flight had gone beautifully, if he did say so himself.

Now he all he had to do was choose a brawn, his mobile human partner, which was why he sighed.

Sam had rejected nine already, annoying his Supervisor Simmons to no end. But Sam was a simple courier ship and would be spending a lot of time in transit with only his brawn for company. He wanted a partner, true, but he wanted a friend as well.

He did not want to be like Mikaela, bouncing brawns so often that her buy-out had nearly tripled because of the fines.

The idea was that a shellperson could seek employment elsewhere after paying back the massive debt incurred by their earlier care, surgical adaptation and maintenance. In reality, brainships stayed in service until they died, which could be a long time thanks to the shell that housed their bodies, protecting them from deterioration. He heard of one shellperson who was four hundred and fifty years old.

"XS Two-One-Seven-Oh, your next brawn-candidate is ready," CenCom interrupted his brooding thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked CenCom, lowering his lift so that the candidate could come aboard without having to climb the stairs.

"Bumblebee," CenCom replied after a moment. "From Cybertron."

That got his attention as he scanned the databurst. Cybertronian brawns were popular with shellpersons. His best friend Miles had a Cybertronian brawn named Jazz, who was very suave, even if he had a tendency to show off. Will, one of the military ships in the area, had one called Ironhide. Even Mikaela had Wheelie, though whether or not she kept him remained to be seen.

Sam's sensors alerted him to Bumblebee's arrival as he headed towards his lift. Oh but he was pretty one, slender with longish black hair streaked with bright yellow, a dusting of freckles across his cheekbones and big blue eyes.

Most brawns were quite handsome but there was something different about Bumblebee. There was a sense of anticipation in Sam at the sight of Bumblebee, as if someone had whispered in his ear, _'this is the one you've been waiting for',_ as Bumblebee came abroad.

The feeling crystallized before Bumblebee said a word. After boarding, he looked around and immediately faced Sam's column in which his body was housed, rather than one of his many 'eyes'.

"Greetings Samuel," Bumblebee said cheerfully with a British accent, "I am Bumblebee of Cybertron.

'_Yes,'_ Sam though to himself, _'this is the one.'_

"Greetings Bumblebee, you can call me Sam."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's notes,

If anyone gets inspired by any of the one shots, feel free to expand them but let me know so I can read them too!


	2. Chapter 2: Property of Bumblebee

Chapter Title: Property of Bumblebee

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: bad language, dark (I think) creepiness, torture, character death.

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in any way, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

This a collection of short one-shots of how Sam and Bee meet through alternate universes. Chap 2: Property of Bumblebee

* * *

Chapter 2: Property of Bumblebee

Love is often gentle, desire always a rage. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

Sam stared at the computer screen, not really seeing it. The glowing screen was the only source of light in the darken room and the brightness hurt his eyes but he dared not turn on the overhead light. His parents would know he was up then and would want to why he was still awake, just as they wanted to know why he covered his window with a thick blanket or why he threw his webcam away.

He couldn't tell them that even now, in his darken room; he felt the eyes of his watcher upon him.

It had started out simply enough. He began receiving bouquets of flowers with a single unsigned note that told the symbolism of the flowers and simply stated to: Sam.

The first bouquet were purple roses: love at first sight

The second bouquet were bellflowers: Thinking of you

The fourth bouquet were red carnations: My heart aches for you

The fifth bouquet were Mallows: Consumed by love

The sixth bouquet were Pink Camellias: Longing for you

The seventh bouquet were Jonquils: Return my affection

His mother teased him about having a secret admirer and his father teasingly informed him that the man was supposed to send flowers. Sam couldn't help but be flattered by all the flowers, even if was a little strange.

The flowers had stopped but now he was getting gifts that were just _appearing_ in his room. Some were clearly expensive, such as a new computer, iPod and various clothing with top fashion bandings on them. Some were odd such as cosmetics and nail polish. Some were downright creepy: ball-gags, collars, wrist/ankle restraints and various sex toys along with _the Sleeping Beauty trilogy_ by A. N. Roquelaure.

It was disturbing, the idea that someone was coming into his room without him knowing it and leaving things. His parents called the police but they had told him there was nothing they could do. But there was now a police car patrolling the area now, which was distant comfort.

But he had overheard his parents wondering what he had done to deserve this.

The internet window he was looking at closed suddenly. He wasn't surprised anymore as new windows began to pop up without his input with titles such as _The Beauty Of Tight Bondage, Scarification, Naughty Boys Get Spanked, Electrostimulation, The Peep Show, Dominance And Submission. _It was the reason the webcam was now safety in the trash can, after he had been changing one day and couldn't decide which shirt to wear. He had gotten a message pop up telling him to wear the yellow shirt because it brought out the green in his eyes.

Sam pulled the cord out of the wall, plunging the room into darkness. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed, he was so tired but he dared not sleep.

Sleep brought dreams, vivid dreams of a boy his own age in his room, holding him down, tormenting him teasing touches, a boy that vanished when Sam called for his parents.

He was losing his mind.

His cell phone rang loudly in the quiet house. After a moment of hesitation, Sam picked up the phone, bracing for the throaty voice of a phone sex operator.

"Sam?" A familiar voice asked on the phone.

"Mikaela? Hey what's up?" He replied confused as to why she was calling him, they had been lad partners for a weeks but that was all.

"Could you come get me? Trent's being an ass and I don't have another ride home."

"Sure. No problem." Once he got the address from Mikaela and hung up the phone, he quietly crept out of the house after leaving a note for his parents.

Outside, Sam checked his camaro over as was his habit now in case it had been messed with. Seeing nothing out of place, he slid into driver's seat and started it up. The radio clicked on loudly but thankfully not loud enough to wake his parents.

_"…I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside…."_ Poured from the radio, _"…I wanna fuck you like an animal…"_

After trying to turn it off and having it only get louder, Sam gave up. He was used to the radio being weird. A while later, Sam pulled up to the curb where Mikaela was sitting in front of a house were a party was taking place.

"I'm sorry, calling so late Sam." She said with a smile as she got in.

"No problem. I don't mind." Sam replied as he pulled away from the curb. An awkward silence fell between them

"You are really sweet guy, Sam." She said suddenly, placing a hand on his arm.

_"…Keep your hands to yourself….Keep your mind to yourself….Keep your breath to yourself…"_

"Thanks…you're nice too."

"I mean really sweet."

The seatbelt tighten almost painfully, pinning them to their seats. "What the hell?"

The camaro suddenly accelerated with a squeal of tires, almost flying down the road down the road, going seventy, eighty, ninety miles an hour.

"What are you doing Sam!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Music blasted from the radio almost too loud to understand, _"…Slit ya throat to the meat, bitch…"_

Amid dilapidated factories and warehouses, the camaro turned sharply while releasing the seatbelts and open its doors, fling both Sam and Mikaela out in heap. Then it transformed. As they watched, the camaro unfolded with a musical sound into a huge yellow bipedal shape… a gigantic robot with cold blue eyes.

"Oh my god!"

"Run!"

They didn't get very far. The robot simply picked them up, one in each hand. With surprising gentleness, it placed Sam on the skeleton of a half finished building and turned its attention back to Mikaela.

For the rest of his life, Sam would remember her screams for mercy. He would remember her begging for death; her voice hoarse from screaming as robot slowly, oh so slowly tore her to pieces. By the time it killed her, she didn't look human, didn't look like she had ever been human. Carelessly, the robot tossed away the lump of flesh that had once been Mikaela and reached for Sam.

With his heart pounding his chest and skin slick with sweat, Sam tried to get away by jumping off the building, but those huge, blood covered hands caught him. As one of those huge hands held him in tight but gentle grip, one of the fingers gently titled his face up to look in the robot's glowing blue eyes.

The robot's staticy voice asked, "Who do you belong to, Sweets?"

Wanting to survive, Sam gave the only answer he could, "You…. I belong to you."

"Good boy." The robots nodded in satisfaction.

Sam whimpered and cried as the robot carefully, slowly carved symbols into his flesh, symbols he would later learn read: _Property of Bumblebee._

* * *

Songs in this chapter:

Nine Inch Nails: Fuck You Like An Animal Lyrics

Hootie & The Blowfish: Let It Breathe

Brooke Valentine: Girlfight (Remix)

Author notes:

Uhhh…yeah.

I blame Tori-chan (aka: GemiDonnie) for this.

She wanted evil Autobots and dark Bee.

Well, Bee is an Autobot and he is dark, thought now that I think about, I doubt this is what she meant….But she also wanted dark Bee to switch sides to the good 'cons and then having him meet Sam, which didn't happen here…

Do I get points for trying?

**Stripperella: **They're both author error and the nibbling of FFN. Thank for pointing them out to me.

**(Blush)** thank you so much for the compliment.

Yeah I caught that too. I was kind of hoping I could just gloss that over.

Thank to everyone who read and reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3: Avatar: Legend of Sam

Chapter Title: Avatar: Legend of Sam

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: None

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Avatar: The Last Airbender series or any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in any way, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3: Avatar: Legend of Sam**

Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control. He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean.

_-Jeong Jeong, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book 1: Water, Chapter 16: The Deserter, _

"Kill me…oh _**please**_ kill me."

"Quit whining, you big baby."

"But _Saamm_," Miles continued to whine in his friend's ear, "I _huuurt_."

"That's what you get for being an idiot," Sam replied without an ounce of sympathy. Miles had been trying to impress some girls with a few tricks. So intent on trying to amaze them that he hadn't been concentrating on what he was doing. That lack of concentration had gotten only gotten him scorn from the girls and a twisted ankle. Prodigy Miles may be but he was also, at times, an idiot.

"A heavy idiot." Sam added, muttering loudly enough for Miles to hear.

"Are you calling me fat?" Miles asked outraged.

"No." Sam with a smile Miles couldn't see, making a show of stopping to readjust his grip and shift Miles' weight. Miles was thin and light-boned but Sam enjoyed giving his friend a hard time, "I'm calling you an idiot."

In retaliation, Miles blew down Sam's shirt, almost freezing the light sheen of sweat and rising chill bumps along his skin, making Sam jump and dance, "Hey, hey, hey! Quit it or I'll drop you!"

Miles just laughed. "You should be more sensitive, Sam. After all, I'm your poor injured kin."

"That's the only reason I'm your ostrich-horse at the moment." Sam replied, rolling his eyes as he made his way down the dirt road, he suspected that Miles was exaggerating his injury trying to gain sympathy.

"I really liked her," Miles said, slumping against Sam's back. "I don't know why they don't like me."

'_They? Oh.'_ It was times like this Sam missed home. Miles' mother and Sam were from the Foggy Swamp Tribe which made them kin. When he was younger, it had become apparent that Sam wasn't a waterbender but an _earthbender_. It was tearfully decided by the Tribe that he would be sent to live with Miles' family in the agricultural zone of Republic City so he could find an earthbending teacher. He visited Tribe every other summer with Miles and his mom.

There were many in Republic City who looked down on them for their heritage and among their own age group tried to harass them about it. While he wasn't a prodigy like Miles, he was a decent bender in his own right, peculiarly skilled in the earthbending style of one of Avatar Aang's Companions, the legendary Toph Bei Fong.

As an earthbender, Sam's solution to the problem of bullies was simple: listen, wait and when someone started something, bust a few heads. If they didn't want to be his friends, fine, but he wouldn't be their victim.

Unfortunately, Water didn't work that way. Water was much more subtle, much more….sneaky with things like this. It didn't help that Miles was so physically different from them, with the green eyes and pale skin of the Foggy Swamp Tribe and hair the yellow color of an Elephant Koi's scales that was unlike anything they had ever seen.

While Miles was too strong for them to pick on physically, they bullied him in other ways. Waterbenders by nature were community orientated and the others shunning him was doing more damage to Miles than any attack. So as much as Sam wanted to go pound those wood frog-humping bastards into the ground, it wouldn't do Miles any good and would most likely make things worse.

"They're jealous," Sam with certainty he didn't really feel, "Think about it: We're two kids from Foggy Swamp Tribe and we can bend rings around them. Of course they're going to be jerks about it."

"You really think-woah! Sam, look up at the sky!"

"Wow…"Sam took his gaze from dirt road and gazed at the sky that was shifting from day to night. In the west, two huge glowing balls of blue and red fire, one right after the other, streaked across the sky, illuminating the clouds. Sam had seen meteors flash across the night sky before but never ever this close.

"Oma and Shu!" Sam yelped at the same time Miles invoked Tui and La as the meteors flew over head, close enough Sam was sure he could feel the heat from them. He responded automatically, shifting his stance to compensate for Miles' added weight as the ground rumbled violently beneath his feet from the force of the impact as the meteors slammed into a hillside, barely a couple of fields away.

"Tui and La…" Miles said again, "Let's go look! "

Sam didn't need any encouragement. When he was younger, his teacher had once bought a small meteorite and a substance called Tektite to let her students hold, though she threaten them with death if they even thought about bending it. This would probably be the best chance to get one of his own.

"Onward!" Miles crowed and used to his heels to spur Sam's sides. He didn't do it hard enough to hurt but Sam had enough. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Your ostrich-horse ride is officially over." Sam stated as he started to make his way through the bushes following the trail of broken trees tops after he'd dropped Miles in the dirt.

"Come on Sam, I was just playing around!" Miles called him, still sitting on the ground, "I didn't do it that hard!"

"I'll com back for you," Sam replied as he stepped around a tree so he was out of Miles' sight, "Remember to play dead if a saber-tooth moose-lion comes by."

"Sam! Sam!" Sam remained quiet, leaning his back against the tree as Miles called for him. When he fell silent, Sam started mental counting to ten. At nine, he heard Miles start stomping his way through the bushes, swearing.

Sam until Miles was just past his tree…. "Boo!"

"Gah!" Miles jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't do that!"

"I couldn't resist." Sam chuckled, glancing down at Miles' 'injured' leg, "Your leg seems to have healed."

"Yeah, well…let's go see those meteorites."

They followed a trail of flaming brushes down the hill until they came to a deep furrow in the earth where one the falling stars had skidded to a halt. When they finally reached the still-smoking site where the meteorite should be, what they found was something…odd. Embedded in the earth was a huge a complex silver joined sphere, almost like the ball-puzzles one of his cousins was so fond of, covered with strange symbols.

Miles tried to peer over the edge into the crater, the heat keeping him from getting to close, "What is that?"

Sam _knew_ it was metal but it was unlike any metal he had ever seen. If he could handle it, he might have been able to tell more but he couldn't get too close to it, even from yards away; he could feel the heat pouring from it. "I don't know."

Miles and Sam jumped as an ominous crack split the air; the parts of the glistening orb began move and shift. As they watched, jaws dropped and eyes wide, a form began to take shape, arms, legs, a head, torso…the huge form seemed to have a silhouette human in black and white armor, covered in spikes. When it looked down at them, Sam saw it had eyes as red as a demon's in a spirit tale.

When the monster pick up one of it huge feet, Miles grabbed Sam and tugged him out of the way as the foot was slammed on the place they had been standing, the vibrations it caused were enough to make Sam's teeth chatter in his head. "We got too spilt up. It can't go after both of us!"

"But-"

"Do it!" Sam snapped at him, already turning to run in another direction, his thoughts racing like eel hounds across an open plain. Between the two of them, Miles was at the biggest disadvantage for it was the dry season and there were no lakes or rivers around for him to use, nor did he know how to extract the water from plants. His only source of water was his water skin which was about a half -gallon.

With those thoughts in mind, Sam sent a rock flying at the monster's face to get its attention, "Hey, you bastard child of a crossed eyed hog-monkey and a drooling whore!"

The monster batted the rock away as if it was no more a bother then a spider fly and turned it focus on Sam instead of Miles as he wanted. However, now Sam had a big problem on his hands that he wasn't sure how to handle. He sent a wide fissure under the monster's left foot followed by raising a thick column under the right, trying to throw it off balance.

It worked for a moment but the thing recovered, its right arm shifted and changed, turning to aim what Sam assumed to be some sort of weapon in his direction. Using a thick slab of rock as a shield, Sam braced himself for impact as he heard the weapon fire. The force of the blow shattered his shield and knocked him off his feet, sending him rolling a few feet away.

Sam tried to get back on his feet, crying out as pain slammed up his left leg as it refused to support his weight. The monster made a grating noise, almost like a chuckle as it took aim at him again. Scrabbling Sam tried to get out of the way knowing he would never make it. Before the monster could fire its weapon, something big smashed into it, another monster from what Sam could see though this one was yellow rather than black-and-white.

As scared as Sam was at this point, he wasn't one to leave an ally in a tangle, which was what he considered the yellow one to be and beside he owed it for saving him. Rolling onto his stomach, ignoring the pain of his leg, he pressed as much of his body to the ground as he could and waited for the moment to strike.

Seeming to forget Sam, the two monsters fought, throwing punches and kicks, neither one gaining the advantage. It wasn't until the yellow one had gained the upper hand did Sam see his opportunity. Just the yellow one went to slam the black-and-white one onto the ground, Sam focused everything he had on raising another column but this one came to a sharp point at the top which the black-and-white monster was then impaled upon. It shuddered as lightning danced over the metal form and then stilled.

As the fear and adrenaline left his body, Sam carefully rolled on to his back, hissing as he moved his injured leg and pushed himself into a sitting position. He stared up at the yellow…thing that was staring down at him, noticing for the first time that it had blue eyes.

"Ummm…." Sam stuttered licking his lips, not knowing what to say, "Thanks?"

The thing simply tilted its head before a light appeared, coming from its eyes. The blue light passed over Sam and seemed to scan the area. There was a small chirp from the thing and the light vanished. As Sam watched, its form began to shift and change, seeming to fold inward on itself.

Once the shifting and changing were done, there was a badger-mole in front of him, a rather peculiar one.

"The colors are wrong." Sam told it feeling strangely calm staring as the bright yellow badger-mole with black stripes running down his back and black mask-like patches accenting blue eyes approached him. He watched as the colors reversed and now it was a black badger-mole with yellow stripes and blue eyes. Huh.

At least it didn't look like a buzzard-wasp anymore.

"Close enough." Sam said with a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired. It wasn't as if it was a real badger-mole… "What's your name?"

The fake badger-mole whined in distress, leading Sam to ask, "You can't talk?" which got a strange to watch nod.

"I have to call you something." Sam suddenly remembered a strange insect with the same coloration that a merchant traveling to Ba Sing Se had shown Miles' parent that produced sweet syrup called honey, "How about Bumblebee?"

The fake badger-mole seemed to think about it for a moment then he nodded in agreement.

"Okay Bumblebee, I'm Sam, ummm…nice to met you." Sam introduced himself, "Would you mind giving me a ride and helping find my friend?"

He got a huge pink tongue slurping his face by way of a reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author notes:**

So this story takes place after the Avatar: The Last Airbender but while it does mention Republic City, it doesn't have anything to do with Avatar: Legend of Korra (since at this time it's still in production. Personally I would have loved to see a fourth season Avatar: The Last Airbender instead but that's life).

I know the next element in the Avatar cycle after Air is Water but what would happen if something went wrong with the baby Avatar? Like a complication during the birth and the baby Avatar died?

Here it moved on to the next element in the cycle: Earth. Sam is an earthbender born to the Foggy Swamp Tribe, which makes him weird and because he technically didn't master all the elements in his last lifetime, he's not a prodigy in this one.


End file.
